medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bereisgreat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medaka Box Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zenkichi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 19:34, July 11, 2011 Hello Bereisgreat, Hello, I’m the admin here at the Medaka Box Wiki. I wanted to thank you for your recent contributions and welcome you to the wiki properly. Be sure to check out our Policy and Manual of Style if you haven't, and if you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, drop me a line and I’ll be happy to talk. I hope you and I can work well together to take care of the wiki. Regards, Whistle9 01:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Poll Bereisgreat, Thank you so much for your kind words. There’s still a lot of work to be done, but a little recognition is always nice, and receiving praise from such a prolific editor as yourself is very much appreciated. The poll is an excellent idea; I’ll be sure to keep your advice in mind as the wiki expands. Regards, -- 15:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Template Switch Bereisgreat, Thank you. Message Wall is too modern for me. Well, I lifted the following code from the Bleach Wiki: Began at: // Ended at: // It’s fully possible that there are pieces of code in there that aren’t necessary. I don’t know which is which. As far as I have found though, the only difference importing the entire mess of code has made on my wiki has been to allow the Switch Template to work. You can try doing that yourself. If that still doesn’t work (or does work, but has some other effect on your wiki that you don’t want), I’d fully recommend you try a different wiki with more experienced users. Good luck, -- 15:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Glad to see it worked out. :-- 15:57, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Featured Wikian Bereisgreat, It’s nothing you don’t deserve; as I wrote, you’ve helped me several times over the past few months, and that poll really was a useful addition to the main page. As for being featured myself, I really hadn’t thought about it. I mostly work on the wikis relevant to Nisio Isin, and even then, my high numbers are on the Medaka Box Wiki alone. If you think I’d make a worthwhile nomination though, I would be honored. It will probably take a few years before the staff gets to me anyway, so that’ll give me some motivation to be a better editor in the meantime. Regards, -- 14:56, May 2, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I’m being flippant with that last remark, not sour. Just felt safer making that clear. :Well, hopefully it won’t take a few years. Still, there are what, roughly thirty people on the list already? And featured wikian interviews seem to come out bimonthly…Anyway, you’re in the top ten, or near enough, so you at least shouldn’t have too long a wait. Looking forward to it. :-- 15:38, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, wow. Thank you so much. ::-- 17:21, May 2, 2012 (UTC)